


One's Lonely, Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Lefty does something for once, Simulator, animatronic, charlie saves the day, fnaf - Freeform, lefty - Freeform, pizzeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: But what is four? Michael doesn't really care at the moment, being far too busy dealing with Elizabeth, William and Molten Freddy to be able to think on it. But five? Well, five just might be his salvation.





	1. One's Lonely, Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

"What? What the-?! Oh, come on... No, no, no, NO! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to me now!" Michael cursed his security camera monitor, holding back the urge to punch the computer right in its face! (Or, screen, rather). The thing had just randomly shorted out and gone dark. Along with being just a general nuisance in that he would now have to take that scrapy piece of metal to some fancy repair shop, there was the far more pressing danger that, without a functioning monitor, he was blind to any animatronics trying to crawl into his office.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" no sooner had Michael had the thought about suddenly being vulnerable to animatronic attack when one of the animatronics decided to prove his point perfectly and attack. A messy, metal face shoved its way through the vents and into his office, uttering that weird, hissing roar. It scared the daylights out of Michael and, by reflex, he jumped away from the emerging face only to smash right into the vent on the other side of his tiny office.

"Did I catch you off guard?" an ethereal voice hummed at him in amusement as the last strains of the hissing roar echoed down the vents.

"Scrap Baby!" Michael gasped, trying to rise to his feet but shaking too terribly from her jumpscare to do more than crawl back into his chair.

"You should have known I'd find you," the soft, haunting whisper of a voice replied, the amusement turning into seriousness. The one who was speaking to him, Scrap Baby, clawed herself out of the vent until she was standing right in front of Michael, one remaining green eye glowing sickly as she looked down at him. Her hair, which looked to be more like several strands of wire mixed with what might've been real hair as opposed to just a painted piece of metal, swayed a little bit as she laughed at Michael's sorry state. He was still shaking.

"What are you doing here, Baby?" Michael demanded, trying to sound at least a little in control.

"Well, Mikey, I could hear you crying and complaining about your monitor and I decided to come keep you company since, with that mean old computer all black now, you're all by yourself!" she teased him, voice still as lulling as ever, but Michael was anything but tired around her. "I mean," she continued. "You know what they say! One's lonely, two's a company."

"Yeah, and three's a crowd," Michael managed to finish. "You're large enough to count for two people so that already puts us at three and you know I don't like crowds, so I suggest you get out of my office. Now."

"Or what?" Baby laughed, amused by Michael's attempt to be brave. "Besides, you could've fooled me! As one who continually returns to establishments such as these, I would've assumed you quite liked company! You always came back to us. Did you miss us?"

"Not in the slightest," Michael muttered grimly, wondering if he could safely throw himself back down the vent farthest away from Baby to escape.

"Well, that is a pity," Baby sighed dramatically. "I already invited a third person along. And by the way, it is very rude to tell a lady she is large enough to count for two!" she added, pretending to be offended, but he could hear the laugh in her voice and his blood ran cold.

"Who else did you try to-?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" an animatronic right behind Michael's ear hissed

"OH GOD!" Michael jumped forward this time, landing right in Scrap Baby's arms. Uh-oh.

"Oh! Mikey! You do care!" Scrap Baby pretended to cry, then she tightened her hold on him as though she were hugging him.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," the second animatronic replied, sounding grimly satisfied as he hauled himself out through the very vent Michael had been considering trying to escape out of. Realizing what he almost would've thrown himself into made him sick to think about, for this particular robot was his father, William Afton, the creator and propagator of this whole messy nightmare. Michael's number one enemy.

"Bittersweet, but fitting," he growled, voice low and raspy from years of wear-and-tear. "One's lonely, two's company, three's a crowd. It seems to me our whole family is back together!" he laughed deeply, metal bunny ears waggling as he did so.

Michael's voice refused to work as he uselessly tugged against Baby's impossibly tight metal grip.

"Stop squirming, dummy!" Baby chided, sounding mildly annoyed as she snapped again Michael's useless attempts to flee her.

"Yes, our fun has only just begun!" William agreed, laughing a little.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Michael finally forced out.

"Kill you. Isn't that obvious?" Baby replied, digging her hand and claw a bit deeper into Michael's arms, causing him to whimper a little.

"We are going to tear you apart, limb from limb, then set every individual piece on fire," William agreed in delight, stepping closer to his son.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That sounds like it'll be so much fun!" a far cheerier, higher-pitched voice cackled down the vents.

"Molten Freddy?" Michael guessed, a bit of his fear being assuaged slightly. Sure, Molten Freddy was still out for blood like all the others, but it was a bit hard to be scared of a robot with such a silly voice.

"Knock, knock! I'm heeeeereeee!" he sang as his large white head pushed right into William, sending him stumbling forward. He turned around to growl at the dismantled, decrepit bear-bot, but that bear-bot was having too much fun to notice his creator's angry stare. "Oh what a surprise!" he cried. "One BIIIIIIIG happy family! HAHAHA!" he clawed his way into the office, scuttling in like a spider.

"I thought we talked about this," Michael blanched. "One's lonely, two's a company, three's a crowd!"

"Then what is four?!" Molten Freddy demanded, voice still high and billowy.

"That's my point!" Michael cried. "There aren't supposed to be this many of us in here!"

"And yet here we all are. All together, in one place," William replied, gesturing around to the very tiny, very crowded vent-based office, speaking those last five words with an eerie sort of implication. Michael shuddered. How much of the master plan did William know?

"But anyway, it is time that we finish what we began!" William continued. "I'll go first! Then we'll each get a turn. All in favor?"

"Yes!" Baby replied, hissing with excitement, squeezing Michael's arms again.

"Yes!" Molten Freddy replied, cackling with laughter and spinning his head around on his long, metal neck.

"No!" a new voice replied. "No one asked me, but I'm not in favor of it at all!" then, for a fourth time, an animatronic shoved its face right into the vent-based office, only this time, it belonged to a one-eyed black bear.

"Lefty!" Michael cried while the others all looked at the black bear in confusion. Lefty? None of them had ever heard about that one before. It must've been a newer model, or something, because Michael sure seemed to recognize her, even though nobody else did.

"I said," Lefty repeated. "I object. I don't think it very fair of you to do what you're trying to do without at least giving him a fair fight first!" she insisted. "I mean after all, it is three against one! Hardly fair."

"So you're suggesting that you will take Michael's side?" William was the first to scoff, intrigued by this new, sentient robot.

"Bingo," Lefty replied. Then she stomped right over to Baby and grabbed her claw. "I'm going to snap this clean off if you don't let him go," the black bear said in a calm, matter-of-fact tone. Baby looked affronted and offended at being addressed so rudely but, when her father bade her to obey, she reluctantly let Michael slip out of her grasp and into Lefty's.

"Who are you, anyway?" Baby demanded angrily. Though her face would not allow her to pout, it was audible in her tone of voice.

"I believe Michael already answered that. I'm Lefty," replied Lefty as she held Michael close, though she was far more gentle than Baby.

"But who is Lefty?" Baby demanded, pout becoming more audible.

"I am a new animatronic," Lefty shrugged and the others could see that they wouldn't be getting anymore info out of her.

"Oh come on, come on, come on!" Molten Freddy interrupted. "Let's just cut to the part where we get to kill him!" he cackled, raising his long-necked head high in the air as his beady yellow eyes stared down at Michael. He turned his head upside down and laughed.

"No, Freddy!" Lefty growled. "This isn't a fair fight!"

"All's fair in love and war, my dear," William replied calmly. Lefty turned on him, a strange type of angry recognition burning in her one eye, but before she could rebuke him, he had twitched one of his metal ears and suddenly, Lefty collapsed, Baby had punched her square in the back while her back was turned so that she could face William. Michael was thrown from Lefty's grasp right into William's feet.

"Uh oh!" was all he had time to say before William picked him up by the back of the neck with one hand, using the other to claw at Michael's face.

"Get him, Daddy!" Baby cheered over Michael's screams of pain.

"NO!" Lefty thundered, voice that of a whiny little girl's, then she jumped back up and crashed into William. It sent her, him, and Michael all flying, but this time, she caught Michael before he could hit the ground again.

"Hey! No fair! He was mine! It's my turn!" Freddy shrilled, having extended a claw to catch Michael only for Lefty to intercede. "Come on, give him here!" Freddy whined, clawing at Lefty and Michael, but missing. Instead, Lefty only walked backward a few steps. She was very aware of Baby behind her and had one elbow ready in case Baby tried anything. Meanwhile, Freddy scrabbled forward and ended up tripping right over William's fallen form. Lefty laughed softly as her little trick had worked. She knew Freddy would be too distracted by Michael to pay attention to where he was. The proof was in the fact that he'd been able to trip over William at all! William wasn't very easy to miss.

"You bloody, stupid bear!" William cursed as he was pushed back down by Freddy's spidery form crushing him down.

"Whoopsie! Sorry!" Freddy sung, not sounding sorry at all. Actually, if anything, he sounded quite tickled.

"Idiot!" William spat, then he proceeded to try and shove Freddy off of him. It was a very long endeavor because of how big and long Freddy was.

"Alright, Baby, now it's your turn!" Lefty growled at the other female robot.

"Ha! Don't be a fool!" Baby spat out the last word even though her voice was still stuck in its one-note smoothness. "You cannot defeat me so easily! If Daddy can't kill you, then I will, and I will make him proud!" she cried passionately, raising a claw and ready to strike.

"No, Elizabeth! Enough!" Lefty finally used Scrap Baby's real name. This actually caused the massive bot to stop dead in her tracks.

"What did you just call me?" she hissed softly, angrily, claw motionless in the air.

"Elizabeth," Lefty replied, unafraid.

"That's NOT MY NAME!" Baby replied, then she plunged her claw down, but Lefty willingly raised one arm, catching the blow. The claw went right through Lefty's whole arm, coming out the other side, but Lefty didn't even flinch, but Michael did.

"Enough, Elizabeth," Lefty repeated, twisting her arm such that Baby's claw was twisted clean off and stayed stuck in her own black arm.

"HEY!" Baby tried to swipe at Lefty with her remaining hand, but Lefty swatted it away easily.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth, I know you're freaked out right now and not in the proper state of mind, but hear me out! You need to stop this! Stop this tirade against mankind! You know it's not really them that you hate, it is your circumstance, which you have taken out on all of them! Even the innocent ones," she paused to look down at Michael, who was still curled up in her arm, shaking with mute terror.

"He is not innocent!" Elizabeth snarled back, pointing accusingly at Michael.

"Perhaps not, but nor is the man you serve," Lefty pointed an elbow behind her to where William was still trying to help Freddy crawl off of him, but it seemed that some of Freddy's parts had gotten stuck inside of William's. That wasn't good.

"OH! YOU STUPID BEAR!" William snarled. "Elizabeth, darling, don't listen to that stupid Lefty thing! What does it know about us?" he added a moment later, snarl disappearing into something gentler as he addressed his daughter. His daughter heeded his words.

"Yeah! What do you know of it?" she frowned, stomping a skate-clad foot as she continued to glare at this presumptuous stranger, Lefty.

"Quite a lot, actually," Lefty replied, soudning almost amused. "It is you who doesn't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth growled.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Lefty answered with another question. When Elizabeth only continued to glare impatiently, mentally formulating a plan to snatch Michael up and finish William's work, Lefty answered for her. "I'm Charlie. Your old best friend?"

Then, in that one tiny confession, two worlds were shaken.

"Charlie?!" Michael and Elizabeth both gasped, anger turning into pure shock as they both tried to get a better look at this mysterious black bear. Elizabeth uncrossed her arms, them falling limply to her side out of shock, and William even paused trying to escape Molten Freddy.

"Yeah. Henry's daughter?" Lefty sounded bittersweet as she said this.

"But how?" Elizabeth asked, finally using her real voice and not Baby's. Everyone could tell she'd switched over because there was an accent now in her voice that Baby did not possess. It was really Elizabeth this time, talking to a girl she once considered like a sister to her. "You're dead!"

"And when has death ever stopped anyone part of this franchise?" Lefty, or Charlie, asked, voice still bittersweet.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked, sounding desperately like she wanted to.

"Because I knew your true name," Lefty replied. "And I can tell you all the fun things we used to do as little girls when Henry and William were still friends. It is only you that did not recognize me, or my voice, though I can hardly blame you for that. And Michael can attest to this as well!"

"I can," Michael agreed when Elizabeth turned to him in horror and awe. "This bear you see before you really is Charlie."

"But that's impossible!" Elizabeth and William murmured in unison, though William's response was full of true disbelief and anger.

"No it's not," Charlie addressed him without turning away from Elizabeth. "Because this isn't my real form anyway. Maybe you, William, do not recognize me because this is not the body you saw me possess last, but I will prove to YOU know that what I say is true..." then she turned around to face the still-pinned William. "Michael, care to do the honors?" she asked and then she repositioned him in her arms.

"I would love to," Michael replied as she spun him around until they were face to face. With that, he twisted Lefty's head right off. What lay under was not an endoskeleton, but a mask! A white mask with black eyes and purple stripes running from each.

"Puppet!" Elizabeth and William exclaimed. Puppet only nodded its head.

"But how?!" William demanded. This time, Michael answered.

"Lefty is actually LEFTE, an acronym: Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, Extract," he said.

"But how?!" William repeated, entirely forgetting that Freddy was still kind of crushing him.

"Henry and I designed Lefty to find and capture Puppet so we could bring Charlie here too. All of us, together in one place..." Michael said grimly.

"Henry's still alive?!" again, both Elizabeth and William cried out, but Elizabeth's was of awe while William's was of anger.

"He is," Charlie confirmed, nodding her smooth white face. "You know that death does not stop anyone involved in this franchise," she repeated.

"He's the one who created this pizzeria," Michael agreed. "He did it with the intention of putting this nightmare to bed once and for all!"

"And he brought us all back to help us all move on, to finally get to see our killer laid to rest so that we, too, could move on," Charlie finished.

"Our killer?" Elizabeth interrupted. "What do you mean 'our'?" Charlie only looked at her sadly.

"You know of your father's murders, yes?" she asked. Elizabeth agreed uncertainly. "How many was he responsible for?"

"Five," Elizabeth replied, much more confident.

"No, seven," Charlie replied solemnly, and while Elizabeth suddenly began to look worried, gears twitching uncomfortable, William finally spoke.

"Elizabeth, darling, do not listen to-"

"Hush!" Michael interrupted, turning away from Charlie to scowl down at his trapped father. "Let her speak. Or are you scared she will reveal a very ugly truth to Elizabeth?" William didn't answer, but Elizabeth did.

"What ugly truth?" she demanded.

"That deaths six and seven were yours and mine," Charlie replied and Elizabeth felt a chill pass though every cog and wire in her body.

"What do you mean?" she asked weakly. She already knew about the number six death, but was this true? That William had killed Charlie too?

It was. Charlie nodded her head grimly before telling the truth. Elizabeth had always been told that Charlie had just been locked out of the pizzeria one day and gotten sick and died from the exposure. Now, though, Charlie was telling a very different tale. Yes, Charlie had still been locked out of the pizzeria, but no, it hadn't been exposure to the elements that did her in. It had been exposure to a bloody thirst and knife-wielding William that took her life away. And was for why she'd taken up residence in Puppet? Well, it was because Puppet had been the only creature to notice that she was gone and when it went to go find her, it ended up "dying" as well, being damaged in a rainstorm that had been going on when it dared to leave the pizzeria to look for Charlie. After the two died together, hand in hand, they both came back in one body, the ethereal Puppet that Michael and William had both known and feared.

"Is this true?" Elizabeth sounded truly devastated as she turned to William. He, of course, tried to deny it, but the longer he spoke, tripping over his words and sounding genuinely afraid, Elizabeth knew that Charlie had not lied. She had been brutally murdered by Elizabeth's father...

"No, Daddy, no. No! That can't be true!" she moaned in disbelief and betrayal. Although she did believe Charlie and Michael, to hear that her beloved father and hero had been the one to cause her to lose her very best friend in the whole wide world was not an easy truth to bear. Sure, Elizabeth had been ok with the idea of William killing, and she'd even joined in on it, but to finally hear that he wasn't just killing strangers or "losers who deserved it" but instead was killing any and everyone, family and friends included, finally struck a dangerous chord with Elizabeth.

While William's cruelty knew no bounds, even Elizabeth had higher standards than he and she was finally appalled with what a monster he really was. Before this moment, she'd turned a blind eye to his murderous lifestyle and had tried to justify it in her heart, but now to hear how little her father really cared, about anyone, was the straw that broke the camel's back. If she couldn't trust him to spare her best friend, could she even trust him to spare her? Or would there ever be a day when he grew tired of her and killed her too? But even if William never intended upon killing Elizabeth, ever, he had still killed Charlie, even after knowing full well how much Elizabeth loved her. How could she forgive him for that?

Slowly, over William's plea for Elizabeth to hear him out and Charlie and Michael's continual, gentle insistence that William was not a good friend for her, Elizabeth finally made her choice. She raised a hand for silence and, as before, it worked, then she skated right past Michael and Charlie until she was standing over her father, still trapped in Freddy's limbs. Freddy had been dead silent for this whole encounter, feeling as though he had intruded upon a very dark family reunion, but seeing his Baby return with that kind of look on her face made him afraid.

"I've had enough of your lies," she whispered coldly down to William, then she slowly raised a skate-clad foot. William was given the pleasure of watching his death slowly approach and he got to feel every second as Baby smashed his face right into the ground. Michael had cried out to her to stop, but for once, even Charlie condoned this one particular murder and hushed him with her paw. Freddy, meanwhile, looked very concerned for his own fate, knowing that he was next.

"Hey, Baby! Old buddy, old pal, old friend!" he tried. "Surely you won't kill me too? After all, I'm only just a victim like you!"

"Perhaps that is so," Elizabeth agreed. "But I know you still can't be trusted to roam this world, free. Just give up your ghosts and move on. I believe that you will be good enough to warrant peace," she said, and then she said no more before striking with unbelievable speed. Suddenly, Freddy's head was flying off his shoulders, Elizabeth having punched it clean off, but then she grabbed his head right before it could fall through the vents and she dashed it against the ground once. This death, having been more violent, even made Charlie a bit uneasy.

"I wanted to make it quick," Elizabeth replied, and although that answer still wasn't too comforting, at least it told Charlie and Michael that Elizabeth had not killed Freddy out of malice. She was right. He would never be able to live safely in society, so it was best to make his death quick. But William had deserved every second of his slow death, that was something all of them agreed upon.

"So now what?" Charlie was first to ask once Freddy and William had both been put down.

"I say we go home," Michael replied. "I'm closing up early, I don't even care."

"Sounds like a good idea," Charlie agreed with a laugh. She finally set him down, no longer needing to protect him.

"But what about me?" Elizabeth asked shyly, voice sounding very meek again. "May I go home with you too?"

"Of course!" Michael and Charlie both cried in unison. Elizabeth, meanwhile, would've been blushing if she'd had the capability to. It did her heart (well, hypothetically heart) good to know that Michael and Charlie trusted her enough to let her stay with them despite all she had done in the past. It made her feel good to know that she had sort of redeemed herself in their eyes through her reaction to learning about who killed Charlie.

So together, after Michael shut the pizzeria down an hour early and helped Charlie shed the rest of her Lefty costume and remove Elizabeth's claw from her arm (which Elizabeth apologized for over and over again), the trio finally headed home, to Michael's house. It had taken quite an effort to get everyone inside the door, but once it was all over, the three were finally free to relax in the peace of a real house for once, the worst of the nightmare finally behind them.

"One's lonely," Michael had told them when they asked if he was annoyed at how much space they took up in his house. "Two's a company," he looked at Charlie. "And three's a crowd," he looked at Elizabeth. She wilted a little at this remark, but Michael only shook his head. "And lucky for you, I do like crowds," then she began to smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here you go, Peasemaker! Sorry Molten F. didn’t get much time in the fic and that Michael didn’t really do much in terms of helping talk Baby down from her murderous ways. I just thought it would be more fun if Lefty/Charlie did it. I hope you still liked it, though. (Also, I’m aware Lefty would never play the part of a hero since Puppet has a habit of attacking anyone wearing a nightguard outfit and of course IDK what William’s true number of kills is, but we’re going with 7 here. Anyway, hope everyone liked this story!)


	2. One's Lonely... AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: On a sidenote, while I'm always happy to take any request, I'm here to remind everyone that I don't only do Pizzeria Simulator fics. You guys can request fics for other games and other characters aside from the Aftons. I know they're the best part, but there's so many other robots and pizzerias I could write about that I don't want people only asking for Simulator-based stories (FNAFs 1-5 are still a thing, folks) but at the same time, of course I'd never deny a prompt just because it was Simulator-based. This is just a tiny reminder.

"No!" a new voice replied. "No one asked me, but I think I deserve a say in this and I have to say that I'm not in favor of it at all!" then, for the fourth time that day, someone's face appeared in the vent, only this time, it belonged to a human and not a robot.

"Henry!" every single person already in that vent-based office cried out in disbelief. Here was the man who was 50% responsible for the genesis of the Fazbear pizzeria (the other 50% being William's fault), standing before them all once again even though none of them had seen him since those genesis days. He'd pretty much gone missing after his beloved daughter, Charlie, died. Killed by William, as everyone except Baby now knew.

"What?! How are you still alive?!" William thundered, voice even raspier as he took an angry step towards his once-friend, now-enemy.

"I could ask the same of you, old friend," Henry sneered at the giant metal bunny.

"But that's impossible!" Baby murmured, nearly dropping Michael in surprise as she turned around to look Henry in the eyes. Michael and Molten Freddy, meanwhile, remained silent. Michael was smiling in relief while Freddy's head was rotating in continuous circles about his neck as he tried to understand what had just happened. He didn't know Henry as well as the others did, but even he remembered that mysterious old man, that fabled co-creator, because he, or rather, the robot he used to be, was one that Henry had built as well. It had been a very long time since Freddy had last seen his second creator.

"Not impossible, my dear," Henry corrected gently. "Just unlikely. But I am surprised you did not pick up on it sooner. Did you not know that it was I who started this pizzeria?"

"WHAT?!" the animatronics all shrilled but Michael only continued to smile in private relief. Surely Henry would be able to save him!

"I did," Henry confirmed.

"But how?! Why?!" Baby demanded, involuntarily tightening her grip on Michael again. He cringed in pain as her claw dug into his arm.

"It wasn't too hard," Henry shrugged calmly. "All I need was an empty plot of land. I already know how to build mechanical wonders. What is a pizzeria but a stationary machine?" he continued.

"But why?" Baby repeated.

"To set you and all of the other lost souls free... from him!" Henry's voice suddenly became hard as he cast a glare at William.

"Ha! Foolish old man! What do you think you can do against me now?!" the rabbit sneered, confidence returning. Although discovering that Henry was still somehow alive had irked William greatly, the reminder that this meant that he could destroy Henry all over again made him happy.

"A lot more than you think," Henry replied, then he put a hand over his pants pocket and pushed.

"Aaaaarrghhhhhh!" the animatronics all cried out in pain and collapsed. Michael fell from Baby's hands and onto the floor, but whatever it was that had hurt the animatronics did not hurt him. What?

"I lined all of these vents with electricity," Henry grinned, hand then slipping in his pocket so he could pull out what looked like a little remote.

"Hey! Why didn't I get to know about that? That certainly would've been useful before now!" Michael complained a bit.

"I only just finished the circuits today. It takes a lot of wiring to cover an entire vent system and make sure that it won't somehow harm you," Henry replied and Michael was forced to agree, though it was apparent he was still a bit irked he hadn't known about this new controlled shock system until right now. Before he could speak anymore, though, something suddenly yanked him off the ground and into the air.

"Ok now, it's my turn to have a little fun!" it was Molten Freddy. He had used one of his long, spindly appendages to lift Michael up even though Michael had been nowhere near him. Baby and William, meanwhile, were still recovering from the shock. Michael squealed as he began to swing his body wildly, trying to dodge as Molten Freddy repeatedly jabbed at him with another one of his long limbs.

"Alright! Come here you! Hold still, you little devil!" Freddy cursed as Michael continued to swing himself away from Freddy's blows every time.

"Molten Freddy! NO!" Michael commanded, then he lunged forward with the intent of tearing Michael out of Freddy's grip, but before he could, William had recovered from his shock and jumped up at once, shooting a hand out. It was only luck that kept Henry from falling right into that outstretched arm, fingers already poised to choke the life out of him, but then Baby came around too and used her claw to snatch the remote away from Henry and then her hand to scoop him up by the back of the neck.

"Caught him, Daddy!" she cheered as Freddy continued to bat Michael back and forth like a cat with string.

"Wonderful, darling!" William rasped, a crooked smile crossing his robotic tomb. "Give him here, then! Let me have a go at him!" the rabbit pleaded, stretching out his arms again, but before Baby could obey, Henry interrupted.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" he cried, then Baby stopped moving at once, and so did everyone else, even Molten Freddy. Elizabeth? That was Baby's real name? But wasn't that the name of the girl Baby had accidently... oh! Oh. That made more sense...

"What did you just call me?" she hissed softly, angrily, bringing her arm back to her own body and rotating such that she and Henry were eye to eye again. She was glaring at him, green eyes glowing with rage and disbelief.

"Elizabeth," Henry replied softly, panting with fear but determined to save more than just his or Michael's lives tonight. "Elizabeth. I called you Elizabeth. I called you by your old name, your real name, your true name," he murmured. Initially, he'd been worried that she would not have even remembered it, but since she did seem to remember that William was her father, that gave him the go-ahead to test out the name. It appeared that Elizabeth remembered that as well, though, for some reason, she did not like it nearly as much.

"That's not MY NAME!" Baby thundered, then she crushed the remote and threw it to the ground to empty her claw, which aimed it at Henry's throat. "Nobody is allowed to call me that! Got it? That's not my name! Now you will pay for what you've done!" she hissed.

"But why not?" Henry asked, looking calmly up at the claw aimed to skewer him right through the neck.

"Because it's not my name anymore! It's Baby! I am Scrap Baby!" the giant robot insisted, sounding like a six-year-old throwing a fit. Henry treated her accordingly, seeming less afraid of her now that he knew she remembered her past even though, at the point, he was literally looking his death right in the eye (or claw). Instead, he only continued to speak calmly to Elizabeth and, for some reason, it worked.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth, I know you're freaked out right now and not in the proper state of mind, but hear me out! You need to stop this! Stop this tirade against mankind! You know it's not really them that you hate, it is your circumstance, which you have taken out on all of them! Even the innocent ones," Henry paused to look up at Michael, who was still hanging in the air curtesy of Molten Freddy's spidery arm.

"He is not innocent!" Elizabeth snarled back, pointing accusingly at Michael.

"Perhaps not, but nor is the man you serve," Henry pointed to William, whose arms were still open and waiting to crush Henry.

"What? Nonsense!" the bunny-bot cried, arms still waiting hungrily for Henry. But he spoke gently to Elizabeth, trying to woo her to his side again. "Don't listen to this foolish, senile old man! You and I both know he's gone mad ever since Charlie died. He has no idea what he's saying!" he continued. His daughter heeded his words and turned back on Henry angrily.

"Yeah! What do you know of it? Of my Daddy and I?" she frowned, stomping a skate-clad foot as she continued to glare at the man in her hand.

"I know that he's not the man you think he is," Henry replied calmly. Although hearing William spit Charlie's name like that had sent his blood afire, it had also given him another idea to sway Elizabeth back to the path of goodness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth uttered an echoey laugh of amusement and disdain. "My Daddy is brilliant! It is you who are the fool and failure!" she pointed her claw at him, though it was no longer raised to attack.

"That's right, darling!" William encouraged meanwhile, but Henry ignored them both, intent only upon the question Elizabeth had just asked.

"You don't know it, do you?" he asked Elizabeth sadly. "That your father killed your best friend? That William killed our Charlie?"

Then, in that one tiny confession, Elizabeth's world was shaken.

"What?" she gasped, lowering her claw in pure stupefaction, but that sad and pitying look in Henry's eyes gave her the answer loud and clear.

"It's true," he murmured brokenly. "William murdered Charlie outside of that little old pizzeria. It hadn't been bad luck that she was locked out and she had not died of exposure like your father might've told you. She died because of him. Your father killed your best friend," Henry explained.

"What? No. Impossible!" Elizabeth continued, but it was clear that she was beginning to believe Henry despite how crazy the story would've sounded from her perspective. She lowered her arm now, too, and she began to use her old voice to speak again, the ethereal hum of Baby's voice being replaced by a childish one with a heavy British accent. It really was Elizabeth, through and through, and she was devastated.

"Is this true?" Elizabeth sounded truly heartbroken as she turned to William. He, of course, tried to deny it, but the longer he spoke, tripping over his words and sounding almost afraid, Elizabeth knew that Henry had not lied. William really had killed Charlie.

"No, Daddy, no. No! That can't be true!" she moaned in disbelief and betrayal. Although she did believe Henry, to hear that her beloved father and hero had been the one to cause her to lose her very best friend in the whole wide world was not an easy truth to bear. Sure, Elizabeth had been ok with the idea of William killing, and she'd even joined in on it, but to finally hear that he wasn't just killing strangers or "losers who deserved it" but instead was killing any and everyone, family and friends included, finally struck a dangerous chord with Elizabeth.

While William's cruelty knew no bounds, even Elizabeth had higher standards than he and she was finally appalled with what a monster he really was. Before this moment, she'd turned a blind eye to his murderous lifestyle and had tried to justify it in her heart, but now to hear how little her father really cared, about anyone, was the straw that broke the camel's back. If she couldn't trust him to spare her best friend, could she even trust him to spare her? Or would there ever be a day when he grew tired of her and killed her too? But even if William never intended upon killing Elizabeth, ever, he had still killed Charlie, even after knowing full well how much Elizabeth loved her. How could she forgive him for that?

Slowly, over William's plea for Elizabeth to hear him out and Henry and Michael's continual, gentle insistence that William was not a good friend for her, Elizabeth finally made her choice. She raised a hand for silence and she finally let Henry go, dropping him right out of her hand and back onto the ground. She then turned to look William right in the eye.

"What? What are you doing?! Don't you see that you're letting him get away?! Ooooh! Foolish girl!" William snarled as Elizabeth continued to stare silently down at him in anger. He pointed to Henry. "KILL HIM!"

"No, Father," Elizabeth replied and, in that one name-change, William knew that he had lost the game, but he was never one to go down without a fight. Instead, he cried out to Molten Freddy.

"Finish Michael, then help me finish Henry!" he commanded and Freddy, through bloodlust but not loyalty, obeyed. He began to strike at Michael again and Michael, having been so caught up in the family drama unfolding before him, was not able to swing out of the way this time and Freddy's claw finally managed to pierce right through his leg like a stab wound. Michael bellowed in agony and both Elizabeth and Henry cried out to him.

"NO!" Elizabeth, being the largest robot in the room, skated forward, barreling past William and into Molten Freddy, the wheels on her skates crushing some of his smaller "limbs" as she yanked the one piercing Michael's leg back out of his leg, then she ripped Michael from Freddy's claw, earning her a whiny complaint from the spidery robot.

"Hey! No fair! I was just getting started!" his voice glitched.

"Well, playtime is over!" Elizabeth snarled back, then she kicked him hard with a heavy, skate-clad foot.

"Ouch!" he yelped as the metal Elizabeth kicked dented in hard. "You're no fun!"

"Fight me!" Elizabeth replied, then while she swung the bloody Michael over one of her shoulders, she raised her claw up again, only this time, it had a new target and that target was finally struck. Her pointed claw landed right between Freddy's eyes and, after bellowing in pain, he reared back and managed to whip Elizabeth across the face with some loose wires in his paw that she had torn off while trying to free Michael. The wires got stuck on her loose facial plates and tore two of them off, but this only made Elizabeth angrier as she continued to fight.

Meanwhile, William had recovered from his fall from Elizabeth skating into him and he lunged at Henry in anger and vengeance.

"I've waited a long time for this!" he snarled through rotting teeth as he jumped forward, Henry narrowly missing his attack.

"As have I," he replied grimly, then he whipped out a nightstick and a taser from his back pockets.

"How much junk do you have in there?" William sneered, gesturing to Henry's pants.

"Enough to finish you off," Henry replied, then it was his turn to start the attack. He managed to glance a blow with the nightstick on William's ears and then he hit William's shoulder with the taser, but William's reflexes were fast enough that he was able to grab the nightstick and yank it out of Henry's hand. He laughed in triumph, throwing the stick behind him, but Michael, who was still slung over Elizabeth's massive metal shoulder, managed to catch it before it hit the ground and then he threw it back to Henry.

"What?!" William thundered in anger, whipping around to face his bleeding son. He snarled and made to charge, but Elizabeth heard him coming and while Henry managed to taser his retreating form, Elizabeth took a quick break from pulverizing Molten Freddy to elbow her father. His face collided with that large elbow and sent him to the ground. Elizabeth picked up a foot and kicked her father, sending him back right into Henry's awaiting nightstick and taser. William screamed in pain and anger, managing to get to his feet even while Henry was beating him up. He took several hard swipes at Henry and managed to leave a few cuts and bruises, but Henry continued to fight on.

At last, then, Michael got an idea. He whispered it to Elizabeth, whose green eyes literally lit up in agreement...

"Henry! Get out of the way!" she screamed, and although Henry had no idea what her plan was, he obeyed and quickly dodged to the left. William did managed to knock him hard enough in the side to send him to the floor, gasping for breath, but before William could do more than raise his first for another blow, a massive tangle of metal bars and sparking wires crashed into him with impossible speed, slamming him into the vent he was standing beside. Henry whipped around in pure shock and could see a very satisfied-looking Elizabeth, brushing off her metal hand and claw. Michael was sitting on the ground by her feet with an equally relieved smile.

"She threw Molten Freddy onto William," Michael explained weakly. "There's no way he's going to untangle himself from that any time soon!" and, sure enough, Michael was correct. Elizabeth then retrieved Freddy and William's now-practically conjoined bodies and dragged them back from the vent and into the office. Both of the robots were groaning in pain and anger, bodies impossibly intertwined.

"STUPID BEAR!" William screamed in anger, trying to claw his way out of the tangled mess he was stuck in.

"Ooopsie," Freddy laughed weakly, seemingly unbothered by William clawing through him to escape.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP ME!" William commanded the useless lump of metal.

"Ooopsie," Freddy repeated. It was clear that Elizabeth's beatdown had left him somewhat... off.

"There's no escape for you now, Father," Elizabeth murmured softly, William only looked up at her and the others with pure hatred.

"You foolish morons! Do you really think this is over? That you have defeated me?" he demanded in a snarl. "I am William Afton! Greatest man who ever lived and died and lived again! I will come back! I always-" but before he could finish, Henry managed to jump to his feet again, grab the taser he'd dropped when William knocked him to the side, and turn it on. William's angry boast dissolved into a cry of pain that went on as Henry continued to press the taser into William's neck. However, when he decided that the torture was over, he turned to Elizabeth and she, over her father's first-angry and then-pleading protests, used her claw to clip his head right off his shoulders before stomping it, and his body, into oblivion. Then that left Molten Freddy, whose head was rotating in distorted confusion.

"But what about meeeeee?" he sung weakly, hazily, like someone who was very drunk.

"You are going to have to be taken care of too," Elizabeth responded.

"Oh! Goodie!" Freddy's laugh was even more echoey and glitched than before! He didn't seem to be thinking very clearly.

"But, because you are not nearly as big of a monster as my father, your death will be much quicker. Understand?" she asked, but then before he could even waggle his head yes, Elizabeth had done the same to him and snipped it right off, then she stomped it and his body into oblivion again.

"So now what?" Michael was first to ask once Freddy and William had both been put down.

"I say we go home," Henry replied. "I'm closing up early, I don't even care."

"Sounds like a good idea," Michael agreed with a laugh.

"But what about me?" Elizabeth asked shyly, voice sounding very meek again. "May I go home with you too?"

"Of course!" Michael replied at once. Elizabeth, meanwhile, would've been blushing if she could. It did her heart (well, hypothetical heart) good to know that Michael trusted her enough to take her in.

"And what about you, Mr. Henry?" she asked shyly. "Will you come home with us too?"

"No, not yet," the tired man replied. "I think I'll clean up here tonight, finish the salvage, but you and Michael can go now."

"Are you sure?" Michael replied, brows furrowing in concern.

"Yes. Tonight's salvage is very special," he replied with a wink and a smile of what looked like real, honest-to-goodness joy.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Charlie," Henry replied, and then Elizabeth nearly deafened him and Michael both with a high-pitched squeal.

"Is it true!?" she demanded eagerly once she was done squealing. "You found Charlie?!"

"We did," Henry laughed, rubbing his ringing ears. "Awhile ago, in fact, but we were only going to complete her salvage tonight."

"So she'll be ready to speak with us tomorrow?!" Elizabeth demanded again.

"Well, maybe not quite that early," Henry replied with a bitter smile. "You know she'll need time to adjust."

"But I can help with it!" Elizabeth insisted, soudning hyped at the prospect of seeing her old best friend again. She continued to beg until Henry finally promised that Elizabeth could speak with Charlie the next morning and she clapped in excitement, still cheering to herself in delight.

"I hope you realize what you've just gotten us into," Michael laughed. His leg had stopped bleeding. Luckily, Freddy's wound hadn't been deep as he had feared. "I remember when those two were kids. They never shut up."

"Oh trust me, I know," Henry replied with another genuine laugh. "And I look forward to it again. After all, you know what they say, one's lonely, two's company, three's a crowd!"

"But there's four of us?" Michael questioned as he, Henry and Elizabeth finally crawled out of the vent-office.

"Oh, I wasn't counting myself," Henry said. "I was counting you three children!"

"I'm not a child!" Michael pretend to protest then.

"Perhaps not," Henry laughed in agreement. "But I have no doubt you'll be just as happy to see Charlie as Elizabeth," he said, but then Elizabeth went skating by, happily recounting all the things she and Charlie would do when they got together again, speaking a million miles and hour.

"Well, maybe not quite that happy," Michael joked and Henry only elbowed him good-naturedly before the two of them followed after Elizabeth as she spun around the restaurant in ecstasy, dreaming about the day when she and Charlie would be together again. One really was lonely, it was high time she added in a second for company! (And heck, add Michael in there for a third. She didn't mind a crowd)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's your "Henry instead of Lefty" AU, Muselk5! Hope you liked it! Again, sorry Michael didn't do much in this story, but at least Freddy got a bigger part, slightly. Also, as with the other AU, the whole first part is the same, so I didn't re-copy it here. This picks up right where Lefty would've been introduced (obviously). 
> 
> On a sidenote, while I'm always happy to take any request, I'm here to remind everyone that I don't only do Pizzeria Simulator fics. You guys can request fics for other games and other characters aside from the Aftons. I know they're the best part, but there's so many other robots and pizzerias I could write about that I don't want people only asking for Simulator-based stories (FNAFs 1-5 are still a thing, folks) but at the same time, of course I'd never deny a prompt just because it was Simulator-based. This is just a tiny reminder.


End file.
